Forum:Jet the Hedgehog 2
This is the sequel to the fan-made game made by Jet50, Jet the Hedgehog. Characters Team Jet *Jet the Hedgehog *Rainbow the Hedgehog *Spike the Hedgehog Team Future *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat Team Dark *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega 5.0 Team Glitch *Ashura *Wechnia *Blue Tails Team Jet Eggman Returns *Jet the Hedgehog:*sees Rainbow the Hedgehog* Rainbow! Long time, no see. Where have ya been? *Rainbow the Hedgehog:Working on Project Solaris 2. *Jet:Hello Duke of Solleana.*laughs* *Rainbow:HEY JET, LOOK OUT!!!!! *Eggman:Hello Jet. Long time no see. Let me take you with me! *Jet:No! *Eggman:YES!!! *Jet:AIIIEEE!!!! *Rainbow:Jet! I'm coming! Mission:Get to the Goal Ring! Player:Rainbow the Hedgehog Partners:None Slam in the Face! *Rainbow:Whew! I made it! Now to stop Eggma-- *gets slammed in the face by Shadow* *Shadow:Hello Rainbow. Looking for something? *Rainbow:I'm trying to save Jet from Eggman! *Shadow:NO WAY! *makes a protective barrier around Eggman's base* *Rainbow:Why are you taking Eggman's side? *Shadow:I'M MIND-CONTROLLED! *Rainbow(scared):All right then, um. . .mind-controlled crazy hedgehog controlled by Eggman! *Shadow:HEY!!! I'll fight you! MINI BOSS BATTLE:SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG Player:Rainbow the Hedgehog Partners:None Created by Eggman? In Eggman's Base. . . *Jet:Ugh! Get me out these stupid ropes! *Eggman:Alright, 2.0. But first let me tell you something. *Jet:My name is not 2.0! *Eggman:But when I created you, your name WAS 2.0. *Jet:WHAT?!!? Meanwhile, Rainbow is trying to get into Eggman's base. . . *Rainbow:Ugh! This protective barrier is so hard to destroy! *Unknown Voice(sounds like sonic):I can help you. *Rainbow:What? Who's there? Who said that? *Unknown Voice:Well I said that! *Rainbow:No, who are you? *Ashura:*comes out of bushes* It's me, Ashura. *Rainbow:Okay. Can you help me destroy this protective barrier? *Ashura:Sure thing! Mission:Destroy the protective barrier! Player:Rainbow the Hedgehog Partners:Ashura Compulsive Liar! In Eggman's Base. . . *Jet:My name was never 2.0, and you DID NOT create me. *Eggman:Yes I did! *Jet:No you didn't you compulsive liar! *Eggman:I did create you! I can prove it! *takes out a video card out of hammerspace* *Video Card:*shows a video of baby Jet with Eggman* *Jet:No. I don't believe this! Another compulsive lie! *Eggman:I gave you birth, and THIS IS WHAT I GET BACK?! *Jet:I guess so! *Eggman:Alright then! This is what YOU get back! I gave you birth, NOW I GIVE YOU DEATH! *Jet:NO WAY! *breaks out of ropes* *Eggman:*jumps into Giant Mech Incomplete* BOSS BATTLE 1:GIANT MECH INCOMPLETE Player:Jet the Hedgehog Partners:None Spike to the Rescue! In the dessert. . . *Spike the Hedgehog:I want to see if Jet is doing fine. *travels to Jet's house* At Jet's house. . . *Spike:Hmm. . .he's not here. *looks at GPS watch* Oh no. He is in Eggman's base! Better go and save him. At Eggman's base. . . *Spike:Alright Eggman! Where is my brother Jet? *Eggman:Uhhh. . .he is not here. *Spike:Oh yeah? According to my GPS watch, Jet is here! At your secret base! *Eggman:Umm. . . uhh. . .the GPS watch lies! It's a. . .umm. . .a compulsive liar! *Spike:*sighs* *Jet:*jumps out of hiding spot* Spike! Good to see you again, bro! *Spike:Good to see you to! *grabs Jet and run out of the place* Outdoors, outside of Eggman's base. . . *Jet:Hey, there's Rainbow! *Rainbow:*sees Spike* Hey Spike! Long time, no see! *Spike:Thank you for the greeting, but we have get out of here! *Jet:Where are we going? *Spike:Next stop, Jet's house! Follow me, guys! *Jet and Rainbow(at the same time):Alright! Mission:Get to the Goal Ring! Player:Spike the Hedgehog Partners:Jet and Rainbow Eggman Returns. . .AGAIN! At Jet's House. . . *Jet:Ah, back at my home once again. . . *Rainbow:*looks out the window and sees the Egg Dealer* It's not over yet. . . *Jet:Darn! Darn! DAAARRRNNN!!!! *Rainbow:Oh be quiet. It's only the Egg Dealer here. *Jet:I'm relieved! Egg Dealer is so weak! *Spike:Hey, Jet can I help you? *Jet:VOOOTING TIME! *Rainbow:Stop wasting time, Jet. Let him help you. Then go fight. *Jet:Alright! BOSS BATTLE:EGG DEALER Player:Jet the Hedgehog Partners:Spike the Hedgehog Kidnapped! *Eggman:NOOO! My Egg Dealer! *coughs* *Jet:See you later Egg-head!!!! Come on guys! *Rainbow:*trips over rock and scrapes knee* Oww!!!! I think I have to take a step every 5 seconds! *Eggman:Yes! Woo-hoo! He slowed down! Now I can can catch him. *gets into Eggmobile and grabs Rainbow then runs away* *Jet:RAINBOW! I'M COMING!!! Spike, let's go! *Spike:Hey, there's Ashura! *Jet:Let's go ask him for help!*runs over to Ashura* *Jet:Ashura, help us rescue Rainbow! *Ashura:Alright! *Spike:Let's go! Quickly! *Jet:Alright! Mission:Get to the Goal Ring without getting too far away from Eggman! Player:Jet the Hedgehog Partners:Spike the Hedgehog, Ashura the Hedgehog ''UNFINSHED! '' Comments Let the comments begin!!!!